The instant invention relates generally to heat exchanges and more specifically it relates to a fixed regenerative heat exchanger, which provides a heat exchange unit divided into two compartments, horizontal at both end sections and vertical at a middle section with a heat exchange matrix.
There are available various conventional heat exchangers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.